Cuando el mar se calma
by greenlilies
Summary: Stannis es Mano y Shireen vive una vida completamente diferente. Shireen x Devan al final.
1. I

**Todo le pertenece a George R. R. Martin.**

 **Este fic pertenece al reto #66 "Tercer Aniversario", del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

Nota: Esto es básicamente un AU en el Ned no acepta ser Mano y Stannis lo es y por ende, Shireen tiene una vida diferente a la de los libros. Decidí dejar de lado el drama de los Lannister, porque Shireen se merece mejor y yo no quería meterme en ese problema en este fic. Todos los capítulos van en el mismo mundo, cronológicamente.

Mis condiciones para este capítulo eran: What if: ¿Y si Ned no hubiese aceptado el cargo de mano? Frase: "alguien debe morir". Palabra: Arreciar (verbo).

Feliz cumpleaños, foro querido.

* * *

 **Cuando el mar se calma**

Rocadragón estaba más frío que nunca, Shireen notó con desgano. Normalmente era húmedo por la piedra y la brisa del mar llegaba a las habitaciones, el olor a sal intenso cuando la marea estaba alta y cuando una tormenta se avecinaba, pero nunca tan frío como en los meses en los que su familia pasó en confinamiento. A sus padres rara vez los veía juntos en la mesa, o una o el otro acompañaba a Shireen, pero era la compañía de sus relaciones Florent quienes comían con ella asiduamente. Algunos eran incluso amigables, pero todos, de una u otra manera, terminaban dándole miradas de desagrado o burla.

En la capital no era mejor, sin embargo, allí tenía la compañía de Myrcella y Tommen (cuando la Reina Cersei no les prestaba atención y podían jugando con ella sin el miedo de un castigo), y solo eran pocas las veces que su madre insistía que pasara tardes enteras bordando y cosiendo camisas, sábanas, cobertores y pañuelos que su padre nunca usaría, juzgándolos como una pérdida de tiempo. Secretamente, Shireen también lo creía, pero no había nada ni nadie que sacara algo de la cabeza de Lady Selyse con facilidad.

A Shireen no se le era permitido salir fuera del castillo, ni pasear en el mercado del pequeño pueblo entre la costa rocosa y el castillo, ni siquiera con escolta. El aire libre para ella se conformaba por los tantos jardines que daban al este y las rarísimas veces que Ser Davos lograba convencer a su padre de que la dejase visitar la armada con él y Devan. No era que se sentía sola, si no que tanta calma inevitablemente daba paso al aburrimiento, y solo había pocos libros que se podían releer antes de cansarse.

Al menos si Edric o Devan estuviesen más seguido allí jugarían entre los dragones de piedra y su primo le contaría todo sobre su vida en Bastión de las Tormentas, sus lecciones con el maestre, prácticas con Ser Courtnay y todas las cosas que a Shireen no se le era permitido por su salud o sexo. Ellos no la trataban diferente y en cambio, ella hacía lo mismo. Caramanchada era un pobre sustituto que repetía incesantemente las mismas frases una y otra vez y hasta ella misma terminaba hartándose de él.

* * *

—Robert regresó del Norte —la voz de su padre reverberó en la sala, seca y sin ninguna inflexión que denotara sus sentimientos. No era apropiado que Shireen estuviese espiando y menos escuchando a escondidas de su propio padre, pero la curiosidad de Shireen a veces iba más allá de los libros—. Sin Stark.

—¿Y eso es bueno? —la facilidad con la que Ser Davos le hablaba a su padre era maravillosa, según Shireen. Nadie le hablaba con aquella franqueza, ni con la misma deferencia propia del Caballero de la Cebolla, un equilibrio necesitado en aquellas partes.

—Depende. Si Eddard Stark rechazó la proposición de mi hermano entonces hay posibilidad, sin embargo —pausó un momento. Las piernas de Shireen se cansaban de la posición que adoptó para poder escuchar entre la rendija de la puerta. Rezó a los Dioses que su padre no decidiera abrir la puerta. O que Caramanchada se apareciera por allí y creara un escándalo—, el humor de Robert estará más negro que nunca ahora que no tendrá a su mejor amigo con él.

—La reina seguro querrá a Lord Tywin como reemplazo de Jon Arryn —razonó Davos. La única vez que ella estuvo en presencia del padre de la reina, éste le miró el lado izquierdo con tanta intensidad y disgusto que las lágrimas casi se le salen, para vergüenza de Lady Selyse. La Reina Cersei la miraba igual.

—Con Tywin Lannister en el poder, la capital se convertirá en otra Roca Casterly. Robert seguirá siendo Robert, pero con aún más oro y Joffrey heredará un reino en bancarrota.

Shireen hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre de su primo.

—La reina insistirá como lo hizo en el pasado, el Rey Robert solo la ignorará y buscará a alguien más. Alguien que la moleste especialmente —el susurro de sus faldas exteriores al acomodarse mejor, se escuchó terriblemente ruidoso a sus oídos, adentro, los dos hombres seguían—. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que Renly esté en la lista?

Las pesadas pisadas de su padre se acercaron más hacia la puerta, Shireen se encogió aún más, pero él solo abrió el armario y sacó algo. Papel, por el sonido. ¿Qué tenía que ver su tío Renly con aquello? Si hablaban de quién debía ser la nueva Mano, en opinión de Shireen, su padre sería el mejor candidato. ¿Pero ya no lo habría anunciado el Rey antes de irse al Norte o antes de que se retiraran a Rocadragón?

—Por supuesto que está en la lista, al igual que yo. Los dos somos hermanos de Robert y merecemos la consideración —más sonido de papel—. Esta es una carta que mandó cuando fue a recibir a la familia real en el camino. Aquí dice: "Robert sigue llorando la pérdida de su querido Ned, no me quiere ver a mí ni a Cersei y dice que lo dejemos en paz hasta que lleguemos a Desembarco —las palabras de Renly en boca de su padre sonaban tan graciosas que se tapó la boca por si él la veía sonriendo—. Sé que te mueres por saber si aceptaré cuando me lo pida y mi respuesta es no. Soy feliz siendo el Maestro de Leyes más apuesto y divertido de Poniente; las Manos tienen una terrible característica de morir antes de tiempo."

—Eso fue… muy Renly —fue lo único que aventuró a decir Davos cuando su padre empezó a rechinar los dientes.

Davos fue interrumpido por su padre. Shireen ya se sabía aquel monólogo de memoria, lo había escuchado desde que tenía edad para entender que su padre tenía asuntos que resolver con sus hermanos. Mientras se alejaba de la habitación con pasos silenciosos, enumeró todos los puntos y temas que tocaría su padre en los próximos minutos. Bastión de las Tormentas. Los Tyrell. La actitud de Renly. Los vicios del Rey. Rocadragón.

* * *

Caramanchada cantaba algo para las damas en el solar de Lady Selyse. Habría podido ser _La Esposa del Dorniense_ por la música, pero la letra calzaba otra que Shireen no conocía. Mezclar las canciones era típico del bufón y aquello era cuando estaba de buenas, cuando era un día malo solo cantaba las pequeñas rimas sobre peces y sombras, una y otra vez. Su madre nunca tenía tiempo para las rimas inútiles así que cuando quería música (pocas veces) le preguntaba a Shireen si Caramanchada estaba de buen humor (aún más raro).

Aquel era un día bueno (solo para él y su madre, aparentemente) no para el clima o ella misma; una tormenta arreciaba en el este y cada vez se acercaba más hacia Rocadragón, haciendo que una llovizna fría y dura chocara incesantemente contra la piedra. No habían tenido una tormenta así desde la última vez que estuvieron en la isla, mucho antes que Lord Arryn cayese enfermo y muriera, y aquella vez no había ningún motivo para estar encerrados como ahora.

El diseño de su pañuelo parecía más la cabeza de un perro que la de un venado, solo las astas le daban alguna semejanza al emblema de su casa. Generalmente, era buena para para el bordado, no especialmente buena, pero sí lo suficientemente decente para que su madre le siguiera requiriendo hacer más. La puntada de una de las astas se le estaba haciendo complicado, así que dejó la aguja antes de volver a pincharse un dedo y miró por la ventana, cuando volvió a voltear su madre la estaba mirando.

—¿Stannis te ha dicho algo, ha hablado contigo acerca de nuestro regreso a la capital? —su voz era despreocupada.

—No. Hemos hablado de mis lecciones con el Maestre Cressen y de lo que he aprendido —aquello sólo irritaría más a su madre, así que agregó:—. Pero lo he escuchado hablar con Ser Davos en su estudio.

—Con todo el tiempo que se la pasan juntos, uno pensaría que están planeando una guerra o un matrimonio —Shireen se reservó su comentario y siguió con el bordado, ignorando las risitas de las demás damas.

—Lady Selyse, ¿qué sabe de aquella mujer roja de Essos? —preguntó una de sus primas Florent, a su voz, las otras damas levantaron la cabeza de su bordado y cuchichearon entre ellas. Shireen no las podía culpar, si ella tuviera a alguien con quien hablar de aquella manera, también lo estaría haciendo de la sacerdotisa de Asshai, llegada hace pocos días durante la tormenta, aparentemente sin ningún rasguño.

—No sabía que estabas interesada en los dioses del este, Alys —comentó su madre con una sonrisita, la pequeña Florent bajó la cabeza avergonzada y las demás se callaron—. Se llama Melisandre y es una sacerdotisa de R'hllor, uno de esos dioses raros de Essos —aquí dejó una pausa, dejando que todas absorbieran la información—. Tiene el aspecto de lo más extraño: la túnica y el cabello rojos como sangre, sus ojos eran del mismo color que el rubí en su cuello, como si estuvieran iluminados por el fuego. Es una mujer alta así que cuando la conocí, tenía el rubí enfrente de mí todo el tiempo, no dejaba de brillar por el fuego y me dio escalofríos.

—Yo la vi ayer en la playa, estaba cantando y bailando alrededor de una hoguera —dijo otra prima—. Espero que Lord Stannis no la deje quedarse.

—No lo hará. Mi señor esposo solo adora a los Siete y no tiene paciencia para dioses de salvajes —Shireen asintió, aunque creía que la paciencia que tenía su padre para los Siete era igual de mínima. Solo pocas veces bajaba con ellas hasta el septo de Rocadragón para rezar.

—Le dará provisiones y la mandará a otro puerto —agregó ella, segura. Selyse fue la que asintió y Manchas empezó una de sus rimas « _Bajo el mar, el humo sube en burbujas_ ».

—Por los Siete así será.

Shireen no volvió a escuchar o ver a la mujer roja, aunque las hogueras siguieron prendiéndose en la noche y llenando el cielo de su luz. Solo una vez escuchó a su padre decirle a Ser Davos lo terca que era la mujer en irse, pero al final con la tormenta yéndose a otro lado, Melisandre de Asshai se fue de Rocadragón y más nadie volvió a escuchar de ella.

* * *

La ceremonia fue más rápida de lo que se imaginó. El Rey Robert bajó de su trono y apuntó su padre con el broche de oro, diciendo las palabras formales de su nuevo puesto. Nadie en sus alrededores lucía emocionado, sino que la familia real y los nobles invitados tenían una expresión sombría. Su madre, a su lado, parecía la única complacida de que el evento estuviese tomando lugar.

Y Shireen… bueno, Shireen, no sabía qué sentir.

Los meses en Rocadragón no fueron tan insoportables como su madre se lo hacía saber cuando la quería convencer que vivir en la fortaleza Roja permanentemente era mucho mejor, Shireen razonaba que sí, era mucho mejor en términos de ambiente y humor ya que a la capital iban más bardos y bufones para divertirse, pero ahora sentía como si su mundo se había ensanchado dolorosamente. La solicitud de Rocadragón era algo que apreciaba cuando podía estar con Devan, no el ruido y la multitud de la capital.

El corto viaje en barco se la pasó verde por unas nauseas que no tenían nada que ver con el movimiento del mar, mientras que Lady Selyse comandaba a sus primas Florent a que le reparaban los vestidos que ya se estaban haciendo muy pequeños para una niña de su edad. Su padre creía que la vanidad no era algo en lo que se debía gastar dragones de oro, ¿qué necesidad había de vestidos y capas bordadas con joyas cuando los cofres de oro bajaban cada vez más y solo estaban los Florent para lucirlos? «Esta vez —le había dicho su madre con un tono que nunca usaba con ella. De uno de sus baúles de viaje sacó el vestido más precioso que Shireen había visto en su corta vida— no le diremos a Stannis de donde salió esto».

Más tarde supo que el vestido que llevaba puesto fue sacado del oro de los Florent y comprado por Ser Davos con cuidadosas instrucciones en medida y diseño por su madre. La siguiente vez que vio a su madre quiso lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar en su hombro, pero no lo hizo, era hija de su padre después de todo.

Sin embargo, ni la promesa que Manchas estaría bien en Rocadragón lograban calmarla.

La reina, al otro lado del Trono de Hierro, le hablaba en voz baja a su gemelo y Myrcella y Tommen lucían tan serios como podían. Su familia y Ser Davos ocupaban el puesto de honor al lado de la nueva Mano y cuando todo terminó, los nobles aplaudieron cortésmente y se fueron tan silenciosamente como habían estado.

—Seguro tío Stannis estará feliz con su nuevo puesto, ¿no? —le comentó Myrcella al oído cuando la cena estuvo en la mesa. Un bardo cantaba una canción que no conocía y aunque con lo alto que cantaba, no lograba ahogar las conversaciones de los nobles. Cuando Shireen miró con extrañeza a su prima, ésta se defendió—. Quiero decir, eso fue lo que le dijo madre al tío Jaime.

—Hum —dijo inteligentemente, mirando a donde su padre comía con más rigidez con la que lo hacía en Rocadragón. Si fuera por él o por su madre, Shireen pensaba, no se haría aquella celebración, uno por lo innecesario y la otra para protegerla—Supongo que sí.

Lo último le salió como una pregunta, que, graciosamente, Myrcella dejó pasar.

—Es una lástima que el Caballero de la Cebolla no sea de la nobleza, sus hijos menores serían buenos acompañantes para Tommen —mencionó su prima, señalando con la barbilla a su hermano que charlaba animadamente con Stannis y Steffon Seaworth, de diez y siete años respectivamente. Solo los hijos menores de Davos habían asistido, los demás, según la nueva Mano, estaban cuidando de su madre, Marya.

—Stanny y Steff son buenos niños, a veces toman lecciones del Maestre Cressen cuando Ser Davos se queda en el castillo por largo tiempo —concordó Shireen con emoción. Bajando la voz, hizo que Myrcella se acercará a ella para no ser escuchados por los demás—. No le digas a nadie, pero padre está pensando en dar algunas tierras o una de las islas alrededor de Rocadragón a Ser Davos para hacerlo lord.

—¡Oh! —con practicada expresión, Myrcella se llevó la mano a la boca en signo de sorpresa. Shireen nunca podría hacer algo tan bonito con su cara.

* * *

—Alguien debe morir, tú eres el enemigo —dijo una voz de niño, y luego— ¡Estás haciendo trampa, Myrcella!

Shireen se asomó por la ventanilla del corredor y espió a sus primos a mitad de un juego. Dos cabezas rubias corrían una detrás de la otra y otras dos cabezas de cabello oscuro y otra rubia miraban desde un banquillo. Entre los arbustos, vio a un caballero de la Guardia Real, pero no pudo identificarlo desde aquella distancia. Shireen torció la boca y trató de decirse a sí misma que no importaba que ellos jugaran sin ella, sus primos eran libres de elegir compañeros de juegos y si esos eran Rosamund, Stanny y Steff Seaworth, entonces ella no tenía que sentirse mal por ello.

Además, Shireen era mayor y no necesitaba pasar tiempo jugando con sus primos menores. Shireen era ya casi una mujer con catorce años y su padre le había preparado lecciones especiales con el Gran Maestre Pycelle para que le enseñara las cosas que normalmente solo se le enseñaban a los hombres. A veces tomaba las clases con Joffrey, que eran sus menos favoritas porque él nunca prestaba atención sino que le hacía comentarios hirientes acerca de su piel u orejas. El maestre Pycelle no parecía notar nada diferente así que Shireen, canalizando lo que haría su padre en aquellas situaciones, tensaba la mandíbula y hacía oídos sordos a las burlas.

Aquella funcionaba espléndidamente con Joffrey, a quien le gustaba las reacciones de sus víctimas, sin embargo, solo le tomó unas cuantas semanas en las que tuvieron solo una o dos lecciones juntos para que empezara a lanzarle cosas o pincharle la mejilla con la cicatriz. Ella no sentía no sentía dolor físico, al menos.

Se despegó de la ventana, decidiendo que si ellos quería su compañía ya la habrían pedido. Myrcella no era tímida y Rosamund siempre era la opción más divertida entre sus acompañantes. Shireen no quería parecer que siempre necesitaba compañía o palabras amables, su madre no la crío de aquella manera, sin embargo, a veces extrañaba a Devan. Devan quien solo quiso estar un par de años atado a un lugar (repartidos en la capital y Rocadragón, con ella) antes de pedir su propia nave y navegar por Poniente. Con quince años, sería el capitán más joven de la flota de Rocadragón.

Recordó la carta a medio escribir en su escritorio. A Devan no se le daban muy bien las letras, pero por ella hacía un esfuerzo para narrarle todas sus aventuras que consistían, como él bromeaba, en ser contrabandista legal. Transportaba alimentos y a veces personas de puerto en puerto y Shireen siempre se encargaba de revisar muy bien los mapas para mandar el cuervo al siguiente puerto que él tocaría. Sus padres no estaban de acuerdo con sus prácticas, una le decía que parecía una esposa de marinero y el otro que por qué simplemente no esperaba a que Devan llegase al Aguasnegras para hablar.

Las risas de sus primos le acompañaron todo el camino hasta el estudio de su padre, quien se encontraba sumido en el contenido de los papeles en su escritorio.

—Padre —saludó ella cuando él levantó la cabeza.

—Shireen. ¿Encontraste algún inconveniente en el camino? —preguntó como de costumbre. Ella negó ligeramente y Stannis apartó los papeles y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara—. Tu madre no quería que te lo dijera sin ella, pero me pareció que así era mejor. Ya no eres una niña. Estás en edad de contraer matrimonio y así será.

¿Matrimonio? ¿Ella? Sí, por supuesto que se lo había imaginado hace mucho tiempo: una ceremonia en el septo de Rocadragón o en el Gran Septo, una capa con los colores de su casa y el misterioso hombre sin cara que sería el hazmerreír de Poniente por casarse con Shireen Baratheon. Lady Selyse hablaba de aquello también, pero lo hacía con un tono distante que no le daban más dudas de que eran solo sueños de una madre. Nadie nunca esperaba de verdad a que ella se casara y Shireen no le había dado más que uno o dos pensamientos desde que arribaron a Desembarco del Rey.

—Pero yo soy… yo…

—Eres la hija de la Mano del Rey Robert, heredera de Rocadragón —pausó con una mirada dura hacia ella—. Y también de Bastión de las Tormentas si Renly deja la estúpida noción de legitimar a Edric Tormenta. Cualquiera se casaría contigo.

Tuvo que secarse los ojos discretamente contra la manga de su vestido para que las lágrimas no salieran. Aquello era casi un cumplido. Stannis no comentó más nada, pero tampoco reanudó su trabajo. Los dos se miraban las manos sin saber cómo continuar.

—¿Ya está decidido? —pronunció, pensando en un beso infantil hace muchos años.

—No. Los Florent y otras casas han mandado ofertas desde que soy Mano, pero prefiero que tú misma eligieras con quien casarte, dentro de los límites —Shireen levantó una ceja, más sorprendida que nada—. Eres mayor, pero no seguirás siendo joven para siempre. Dentro de algunos años espero verte casada, te guste o no.

—Entiendo. Gracias, padre.

Antes de poder arrepentirse, rodeó el escritorio con paso rápido y le dio un abrazo a su padre que duró menos que un suspiro. Stannis no se movió a rodearla con los brazos, pero aquello estaba bien.

—Shireen —con la cara roja y a medio camino de la puerta, se paró al llamado de su padre. Él le estaba señalando las cartas de los supuestos pretendientes. Ella las agarró con velocidad y salió del estudio sin mirar atrás, con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Tendría mucho que escribir y pensar aquella noche.


	2. II

**Todo le pertenece a George R. R. Martin.**

 **Este fic pertenece al reto #66 "Tercer Aniversario", del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

Nota: Capítulo unos años después del primero. Tres drabbles sobre tres personas que Shireen nunca conoció en la saga y una que sí.

Condiciones: El personaje debe interaccionar con un personaje que no conoce en la saga. Palabra: capa. Debe iniciar con un diálogo

* * *

 **Cuando el mar se calma**

—¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?

La pregunta no le sorprendió tanto como la figura que salió de entre las sombras, llena de gracia y en completa confianza de sus propios movimientos. Uno de sus guardias hizo amago de desenvainar su espada, pero Shireen le detuvo con un gesto. Era una niña, una chica alrededor de su misma edad con ropas enteramente muy diferentes a lo que era apropiado y sucia como si acabase de salir de las peores partes de la ciudad. Si no fuese por su aspecto dorniense, Shireen ya la habría llevada fuera del castillo, pensando que estaría perdida.

Una de las Serpientes de Arena más joven, pensó segura. Bajo de la mugre, sus ropajes eran de material costoso que no se conseguía en Desembarco del Rey, ni lucía asustada ni tímida al encontrarse con la hija de la Mano del Rey. No recordaba verla visto antes, tampoco.

El patio estaba vacío, ni Maestro de Armas ni practicantes ni caballeros, solo ellas dos. Aquello no la hizo sentir más segura.

—¿No lo sabes? —preguntó desconfiada, porque aunque fuese una figura oscura y pobre en comparación con los demás, la familia de Shireen era importante. La chica sacudió la cabeza y luego se detuvo a medio camino, como si su mente y su cuero estuviesen en ondas diferentes. A sus espaldas el tintineo de la espada de su guardia la hizo voltear hacia él, descubriendo la expresión aburrida de su rostro. No había nada interesante en seguirla, sabía.

—Quisiera que tú me lo dijeras mejor —respondió, luego, mientras las dos como en acorde, resumieron el camino original de Shireen. La chica era un poco más alta que ella, solo un poco para tener que levantar la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, desde aquella distancia, podía oler claramente en qué parte de la ciudad había estado. «El puerto», pensó, especialmente donde los pescadores disponían de su mercancía. En donde ella había estado no olía así, gracias a los Dioses—. Soy Elia Arena.

—Lo sé —mintió. Su tono de superioridad al decirle su nombre no se le pasó por alto, como pocas cosas lo hacían. Años y años de leer en los ojos de las personas la lástima, la burla y el disgusto, le hacían adepta a aquello—. No estoy aquí para entretenerte, Lady Elia. Seguro que la historia habrá llegado a Dorne también.

Ella se encogió de hombros, locuaz. Ninguna habló hasta que llegaron a las afuera del castillo.

—Por aquí llegamos a nuestra ala —dijo confundida Elia, indicando con la mano donde Shireen sabía perfectamente que se hospedaban los Martell durante el tratado.

—Te estoy escoltando para que llegues a salvo. No es seguro caminar afuera tan tarde —le respondió con seriedad, a lo que Elia se río y río hasta que se tuvo que doblar a la cintura para respirar mejor. «¿Por qué se ríe? No es una broma». Se secó las lágrimas y miró a los guardias con aún más diversión.

—Tú estás afuera también —señaló y para cortarle el argumento que seguro iba a salir de su boca, añadió:— Además, con mi lanza podría defenderme aún mejor que tus guardias podrían.

—Estaba _regresando_ , y tú no tienes una lanza.

—Pero si la tendría sería mucho mejor. Por ahora sólo tengo esto —de algún lugar de entre su capa sacó una daga ornamentada con el signo de su casa y Shireen no quiso preguntarle si aquello se le era permitido a los bastardos por miedo a parecer tan maleducada como la otra chica.

Shireen decidió en contra de seguir hablando, con el presentimiento de que Elia sólo quería antagonizarla para sacarle alguna reacción. Esta interacción era diferente de las otras con personas de su edad (excluyendo a su familia y a los Seaworth), y aunque Elia Arena no se comportaba apropiadamente, no podía discernir ninguna malicia o burla en ella. Era refrescante, de alguna manera.

—¿De dónde venías? ¿Tienes un pretendiente oculto en la ciudad?

—No digas esas cosas tan alto, cualquiera te podría oír —la oreja derecha la debía de tener roja y, por desgracia, esa era la parte de su cara que daba hacia Elia—. ¿Por qué debería decírtelo? No me conoces ni eres familia.

Las lecciones de su madre eran difíciles de despegar y a veces salían por su boca en forma de palabras cortantes. Elia no parecía afectada por nada.

—Si nos conocemos: sabemos el nombre de la otra y estamos hablando. Eso nos hace conocidas y si quieres, amigas.

Se sintió extraña de repente y quiso irse de una vez a sus habitaciones y dejar que los guardias llevarán a Elia sola.

Los pasillos del castillo estaban silenciosos y ni siquiera los pasos pesados de sus guardias rompían el ambiente. Su padre ya se habría retirado a su estudio para terminar las tareas del día y su madre a lo mejor estaría comiendo en sus habitaciones sola o con alguna dama de la corte. No se estarían preguntando por ella porque Lord Davos había cubierto por ella.

—No hay tiempo —fue lo que alcanzó a decir con voz pesada. Queriendo referirse al hecho de que tan pronto el compromiso entre Myrcella y Trystane Martell estuviese listo, ellos se irían otra vez a Dorne. Elia pareció entender, porque bajó la cabeza pensativa.

«¿Qué quieres de mí?», preguntó silenciosamente al pasillo en donde Elia había desaparecido. Se arrebujó más en su capa y dio media vuelta.

* * *

—¿La viste? Qué desgracia.

Variaciones de aquello escuchó en los día que tuvo que pasar en presencia continua de los Tyrell, primos, tíos, acompañantes y escuderos. Al final ya estaba acostumbrada, pero años de estar en la corte donde todos conocían su defecto la había impermeabilizado de alguna manera al surjo de rumores a su paso.

Mace Tyrell estaba especialmente irritable que su familia había sido elegida luego de que los Martell se llevaran a la Princesa Myrcella, siendo los Tyrell los Guardianes del Sur y por extensión, más importante y actos que los dornienses para casarse con uno de los hijos del rey. Su padre, como Mano, debía lidiar con todo aquello porque el Rey Robert simplemente no quería tener nada que ver. Excepto en la elección del mejor vino para la boda, si el rojo o el dorado.

Margaery Tyrell sería la elegida para ser la princesa y futura reina de Poniente. La alianza traería inmensas riquezas para los cofres de la Corona y una nueva popularidad que la Reina Cersei había perdido en los últimos años. Joffrey se encontraba en el paraíso, ordenando a todos con una Margaery que parecía la Doncella misma de su brazo. No había otro lugar en el que Shireen la viese sino ese, en las comidas, en los jardines, en el Gran Septo. Y con ella, un sinfín de pequeñas rosas de verde y dorado.

—Cada vez que volteo hay un Tyrell, o si no, un Redwyne —empezó su madre cuando tomaban la cena en las habitaciones de la Mano junto con la Mano misma y Lord Davos. Shireen tomaba su sopa en silencio—. No es suficiente con que la Tyrell vaya a ser esposa del Príncipe Joffrey, también tengo que oír lo que dicen de mi familia.

Por «mi familia» se refería a los Florent que servían a su madre, en calidad de caballeros, doncellas y escuderos, no a Shireen o a su señor esposo. Sería un caso perdido siquiera mencionar lo que ocurría ya que sus padres ya sabían y esperaban que lidiara con gracia y dignidad de la hija y heredera de la Mano del Rey Robert. Shireen todavía esperaba a que el dolor y la irritación se transformaran en gracia.

—La mayor parte de ellos se irá luego de la boda —enunció Stannis luego de tragar forzosamente su cucharada de sopa. Ni ella ni Lord Davos se atrevían a musitar una palabra en aquella conversación porque sabían lo delicado que era el tema de los Tyrell entre sus padres.

Antes de concertar la alianza, escuchó a su padre y al Rey Robert discutiendo acerca de ello. Su padre quería cambiar a los Tyrell por otra familia del Dominio: los Hightower por sus riquezas o tal vez los Tarly por su poder marcial, cualquiera menos los Tyrell. Shireen se había ido de la Sala del Trono donde discutían los dos hermanos sin ser vista, y aunque no siguió escuchando, se enteró cuál fue la decisión al estar su padre gruñendo y quejándose durante la comida.

—Pero seguirán estando aquí —bufó Lady Selyse—. Eres la Mano desde hace años, debiste convencer a Robert.

—Es Robert, aparte de ser el rey. No lo puedo convencer de nada, Selyse, nunca pude.

Maric Seaworth, milagrosamente, escogió aquel momento para tocar la puerta y hacerse pasar para darle un mensaje a su padre y con ello, el momento en familia se vio terminado.

Margaery Tyrell parecía el tipo de persona que a Shireen le hubiese gustado ser en otra vida. Suave, bonita y con toda la seguridad y confianza con la que nace una persona a la que nada le ha pasado. Shireen no la estaba evitando activamente, pero tampoco le gustaba estar en la misma habitación que los Tyrell así que vino como una sorpresa cuando la mismísima Reina de las Espinas la llamó desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

Su madre refunfuñó a su lado, sin embargo, no hizo nada para que Shireen se quedase a su lado. Aquella reunión de las damas de la corte era una especie de muestra por parte de la Reina Cersei de que no había pleito entre nadie de la corte. La reina no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Cuando se levantó de su asiento, dejando su bordado atrás (media cabeza de zorro ya hecha), al menos una docena de cabeza castañas la siguieron con la mirada.

—Lady Shireen, bienvenida —fue Margaery quien la saludó primero, evitando mirar el lado izquierdo de su cara, una sonrisa perfectamente amable en sus labios. Su abuela, solo asintió como un hombre haría hacia otro y por alguna razón, aquello la hizo sentir mejor que las palabras suaves—. Es una pena que no hayamos pasado tiempo juntas desde nuestra llegada, seremos familia en poco tiempo.

—He estado ocupada con mis lecciones, estoy aprendiendo braavosi y lyseno en mis tiempos libres —pensó en algo más que decir para no parecer una sabelotodo, pero se quedó callada cuando Lady Olenna la miró con una ceja ligeramente levantada.

—Oh, pero qué interesante, mis lecciones solo llegaron a cubrir alto valyrio básico. Qué envidia.

—Nieta, deja de decir tonterías. Tu educación fue más que suficiente para llegar a donde estás, te vas a casar con Joffrey, ¿no?

Algo de las palabras de Olenna le hicieron detenerse a pensar, Margaery solo miraba divertida a su abuela, quien seguía comiendo sus duraznos como si no hubiese abierto la boca.

—Supongo que sí. Aún así, Lady Shireen me hace ver como una tonta —sin saber cómo responder, solo se metió un pedazo de comida a la boca—. Mi hermano Willas te querría en una conversación más que a mi.

Se río como si fuera un chiste interno y pronto todas las demás Tyrell también lo hicieron. No sabía que estaban escuchando. «¿Se estará burlando de mí porque su hermano también tiene un defecto?».

—Willas de joven eran muy parecido a nuestro Loras, siempre en un caballo y con aires de guerrero hasta que se dañó la pierna en su primer torneo. Ahora es todo un erudito.

—Abuela —amonestó su nieta con el ceño fruncido en señal de irritación.

—Han pasado años, querida, a tu hermano ya no le molesta que hablemos de él —Olenna tomó un trago de su vino y se limpió la boca con uno de sus pañuelos. El color oscuro de la tela tapaba completamente las gotas de vino.

—Debe ser difícil —dijo Shireen, solo para decir algo.

—Tan difícil como lo es para ti, me imagino.

Ahora las dos mujeres le miraban la mejilla gris, una con lástima y la otra retándola. Shireen apretó los labios en una fina línea. Nadie se refería a su psoriagris tan directamente, solo su madre y solo en contadas veces cuando estaba de humor para lamentarse. Shireen aguantó las ganas de tapársela con las manos, aquello no se vería bien y ella quedaría aún peor.

—Discúlpenme, mis señoras, mi madre parece querer irse a sus habitaciones —y así era. Lady Selyse, desde su lugar en la mesa, tenía varios tragos demás y gesticulaba a uno de sus hermanos Florent para que la escoltaran. Shireen se levantó de la mesa y solo Margaery la acompañó de pie para despedirse, aunque como hija de la Mano era deber de las demás damas de demostrarle respeto.

—Fue interesante hablar contigo, Lady Shireen —Margaery le tomó de la mano y la apretó contra la suya—. Deber perdonar a mi abuela, piensa que con su edad puede decir todo lo que quiera. ¿Tal vez otro día podamos…?

Su franqueza solo la hizo sentir incómoda. ¿Qué querría Margaery Tyrell con ella? Asintió y se inclinó al mismo momento que la otra muchacha también lo hacía, la Reina de las Espinas seguía mirándola con aquellos ojos calculadores.

* * *

Aquel sería el segundo viaje en menos de diez años en el que un Baratheon viajaría más allá del Cuello, a Invernalia exactamente. Esta vez, el Rey Robert estaba indispuesto para ir y Cersei no habría ido al castillo de los Stark ni aunque le prometieran todas las joyas del mundo conocido. Era solo un pequeño grupo compuesto de los caballeros más respetados de su padre, Lady Selyse y Shireen misma.

—Tuvimos que habernos desviados hacia Aguasclaras cuando estuvimos cerca del Camino de la Rosa —Lady Selyse por enésima vez. El carromato en el que andaban solo daba lugar a ciertas conversaciones (estando tan lleno de doncellas), pero su madre siempre encontraba algún momento en el que las piedras no hacían saltar el carruaje para quejarse.

—¿Y por qué no lo hicimos? —preguntó solamente porque era lo que quería su madre.

—Porque el Rey Robert _insistió_ —pronunció la última palabra como pronunciaría «bastardo» o «Lecho de Pulgas»—. Él mismo tenía el viaje planeado, seguramente para proponerle el puesto de Mano otra vez, pero ya sabes cómo se pone de enfermo el rey en estos días así que le pidió a Stannis que tomase su lugar e _insistió_ que nos llevará con él.

—El tío Robert se está poniendo peor —concordó. Los dolores le dejaban días en la cama, días en los que la Reina Cersei brillaba por los corredores.

—En el peor momento —replicó ella—. Ahora Stannis tiene que arrastrarnos hasta el norte. El Dominio supera con creces a… a esta tierra lodosa.

—Es la nieve derretida —añadió Shireen inútilmente. Su madre seguía quejándose, pero ella dejó de prestarle atención para enfocarse en el paisaje.

Era interesante como los diferentes tipos de ambientes y paisajes cambiaban con las regiones: el Oeste, un poco árido bajo sus colinas; el Valle y las Tierras de los Ríos, leguas y leguas de tierra verde y fértil, ríos interminables y castillos y poblados esparcidos entre sí. El Cuello no se diferenciaba mucho de éstas últimas tierras, pero mientras más al norte se iba, más lodo y terrenos vacíos daban la bienvenida. Los bosques corrían en los costados del Camino Real y fueron varios días antes de que vieran el castillo más cercano y aún más antes de que un grupo de Invernalia los viera.

Entre el lodo y la llovizna fría como el hielo, un grupo de hombres venían hacia ellos. Un caballero Florent fue el primero en verlos y fue a notificarle a su padre de una vez, quien, casualmente, se encontraba en el carromato con ellas debido a un dolor de espaldas. Stannis gruñó y se sacudió de las atenciones de su madre antes de bajarse lentamente del carruaje cuando éste paró a sus instrucciones. Todas las damas y doncellas se acumularon en las ventanillas, mientras que Shireen y Selyse se asomaron en la puertecilla que Stannis había dejado abierta.

—… del Bosque de los Lobos. Mi padre estaba preocupado de que algo les había pasado en el camino —dijo alguien que parecía tener una capa oscura. «Podría ser de cualquier color con lo lejos que están», pensó ella, entornando los ojos y solo distinguiendo una masa de cabello rojizo.

—Estamos bien —respondió su padre con un ademán impaciente, señalando todo el grupo—. Eddard Stark no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

—Ya no. Deje que mis hombres y yo los escoltemos, Lord Stannis. No es ningún problema.

La nariz de Shireen se enfrió en el tiempo en el que a su padre le tomó deliberar la fenicios más fácil del mundo. Por parte de Shireen, ella creía que era mejor que un grupo de norteños los escoltaran a Invernalia antes de que se perdieran otra vez como lo hicieron al principio. Selyse se había aburrido de la charla y se encontraba sentada bordando otra vez. Su padre regresó al carromato, pero no para subirse, sino a notificarles muy rígidamente el amniótico de planes. Aquello lo hacía por cortesía, porque el conductor y los caballeros a caballo ya se encontraban preparándose.

Desde allí, el camino fue bastante liso y solo una vez, las ruedas se quedaron en el lodo. Poco antes del anochecer, Shireen se asomó por la ventanilla de la puerta mientras los demás ocupantes dormitaban, con sorpresa, se fijó que uno de los guardias norteños era alguien quien ella conocía.

—Jon Nieve —susurró. El aludido dio un pequeño salto en la silla, aparentemente muy metido en sus pensamientos como para haberla escuchado.

El muchacho entrecerró los ojos antes de responderle, recordando su nombre probablemente—: Lady… Shireen. Hija de la Mano.

Solo una vez fue Eddard Stark a la capital luego de rechazar el cargo de Mano y aquella vez se llevó a sus dos hijos mayores, al legítimo y al bastardo. Shireen nunca se enteró el porqué de su visita, pero sí el descontento que causó el bastardo norteño. El muchacho estaba más crecido, más parecido a Lord Stark que el mismo Robb, según recordaba. Shireen no había cambiado nada, seguía igual de flacucha y con la misma cicatriz del lado izquierdo. «La ventanilla está del lado derecho y por eso no me ha reconocido», se dio cuenta.

—Sí, esa misma —respondió con una ceja levantada, él tuvo la decencia de bajar la mirada—. ¿Sabes cuánto falta? Siento que hemos estado semanas en el mismo tramo.

—Eso siempre les pasa a los sureños, solo ven bosques y lodos, pero no la verdadera belleza del norte —le dijo con simpleza—. Estamos a un día de las puertas del castillo. Cuando cabalgamos a buscarlos pensamos que estarían más lejos, casi la distancia de Invernalia al Muro, o más.

—¿Has ido al Muro? —Jon Nieve asintió lentamente, sorprendido que eso fuera lo que preguntara Shireen—. Debió de haber sido maravilloso. Siempre he querido ir.

Él fue ahora quien le miró con una ceja levantada.

—Es solo hielo, mi señora.

Shireen no dejó que su tono la avergonzara y tal vez porque estaba aburrida y Jon Nieve no parecía querer irse, siguió con una explicación detallada de todos los lugares de Poniente que quería ir. Luego serían las siete maravillas creadas por el hombre que Lomas Pasoslargos describió en sus _Maravillas_ ; si le quedaba tiempo, se daría un paseo por las Ciudades Libres, preferiblemente como lo hacía Devan en su barco para que los dos navegaran juntos. Shireen se encargaría de leer todo acerca de navegar y Devan lo haría en la práctica, por supuesto.

Esto último no se lo dijo a Jon Nieve.

—Me encantaría ver todo eso también —comentó luego de un rato. Su caballo iba a paso ligero y casi ni botaba en su asiento, estaba a la misma altura que Shireen.

—Claro que puedes —trató de decir Shireen, pero él meneaba la cabeza—. Eres un hombre y no tienes grandes responsabilidades por ser un bastardo. Puedes hacer todo lo que tu quieras.

Dentro del carromato, los ronquidos de su madre iba al mismo paso que las demás. Shireen no se sentía que podía estar despierta más tiempo tampoco. Ya debían de haber parado.

Jon Nieve miraba hacia adelante, a lo mejor observaba el paisaje para evitar algún inconveniente o seguía las órdenes silenciosas de su líder y hermanastro. Si no fuera que mantenía su caballo al mismo paso que el carruaje, Shireen pensaría que se había molestado con ella por haberlo llamado un bastardo.

—No puedo. Mi padre ya eligió un destino para mí y ese es el que cumpliré.

Shireen se preguntó cuál sería aquel destino que ponía al norteño tan serio de repente. Ella solo quería enseñarle que su posición era más fácil y suelta que la de ella: la hija de la Mano simplemente no podía ir paseando por ahí, ella sí que tenía que cumplir un rol. Jon Nieve, en cambio, era libre de hacer lo que quisiera si se lo proponía. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Dio un bostezo larguísimo que casi no logró atraparlo con la mano. Si su madre estuviera despierta para verla, le habría dado un sermón allí mismo. Antes de voltearse y alejarse de la ventana, le dio una última mirada a su acompañante: Jon Nieve seguía cabalgando ahora silencioso al lado del carruaje, su capa oscura contrastaba con la luz de la luna.


	3. III

**Todo le pertenece a George R. R. Martin.**

 **Este fic pertenece al reto #66 "Tercer Aniversario", del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

Nota: El capítulo empieza directamente donde termina el anterior.

Condiciones: Región: el Norte. Género: romance. Relación: heterosexual.

* * *

 **Cuando el mar se calma**

Invernalia era mucho más de lo que se había imaginado. Mucho más de lo que escribían los libros. Shireen no cabía de la emoción de ver un castillo tan grande tan cerca. Sí, la Fortaleza Roja era grande, pero había cierto misticismo en Invernalia que era también intrínseco de Rocadragón. Cuando tocó una de las paredes de su habitación, cuando ya todos los saludos estaban hechos, solo sintió la piedra caliente y no otra cosa, pero aun así no la dejó menos maravillada.

Su habitación quedaba en el ala de los invitados, junto a ella se encontraba su madre y más allá, su padre. Cuando entró a la de éste último, pudo notar que no tenía ningún adorno en especial, casi igual que la de ella y su madre, con la notable excepción de un gran tapete de un paisaje invernal que cubría media pared oeste. Shireen no pudo evitar reírse al saber que su padre dormiría bajo aquel tapete, sabiendo lo austero que era el hombre en la vida real.

—Al menos mi habitación tiene una mesa para el desayuno, a tu padre lo dejaron solo con ese escritorio tan incómodo —comentó Selyse mientras supervisaba como Shireen doblaba la ropa en su cama, buscando qué usaría para el festín de bienvenida.

—Podríamos comer los tres en tu habitación, entonces —trató de decir antes de que su madre negara con la cabeza y se sentara en la cama.

—Stannis insistirá en que Lord Davos se nos una y ya sabes cómo se ponen los dos —Shireen asintió, dándole la razón. Los dos hombres no dejaban de hablar del trabajo ni en el desayuno familiar. Aunque a veces era divertido ver cómo reaccionaba su padre ante las sugerencias de Davos, pensaba ella.

«Si mi padre fuera rey, Davos sería su Mano más devota», pensó mientras Selyse le recogía el cabello en un moño simple. Las doncellas encargadas de aquel trabajo no habían podido venir con ellos, solo dos se encargarían de su madre y de ella durante su estancia en el norte, repartiéndose entre sí los deberes. Aquella vez, su madre quiso arreglar ella misma su cabello y Shireen no se iba a quejar cuando era unos de los pocos momentos en los que su madre no decía nada sobre su mejilla izquierda cuando estaban tan cerca.

El cabello de Selyse era varios tonos más claros que el negro Baratheon, pero una junto a la otra, los peinados eran gemelos del otro.

* * *

Arya Stark, quien la había tomado bajo su tutela al ser las dos de la misma edad y Shireen no estar incluída en el grupo de Sansa, lanzó una estocada al aire y un intento de voltereta ante los ojos de Shireen. A Arya le gustaba lucirse y más cuando era para mostrar cuán mejor eran que Brandon, quien entrenaba formalmente en Aguasdulces para convertirse en un caballero.

Brandon no era el único con un destino fuera de Invernalia. El menor, Rickon, era pupilo en una casa norteña y sería la prometida de un Umber o un Karstark por lo que pudo distinguir entre los murmullos de ella y Jeyne Poole durante una de sus sesiones compartidas de bordados. Sansa se casaría pronto, en un año como máximo y probablemente Arya le seguiría después, pero Shireen no le diría eso a la cara.

Muy pronto, Shireen también tendría que hacer su parte.

—¿Qué haces, en qué piensas? —le preguntó Arya en una rápida sucesión de estocadas con su finísima espada. Cuando Shireen levantó la mirada supo que Arya estaba más preocupada en su habilidad que en lo que la distraía. Nymeria, la loba huargo de Arya, lanzó un bostezo a su lado.

—Pensaba acerca del futuro —respondió lo más honestamente que pudo. Arya dejó de moverse y se le quedó mirando con una ceja levantada.

—Te preocupas mucho, Shireen. ¿Qué tiene de bueno el futuro? El presente me gusta más, en el presente puedo practicar en mi hogar y nadie me dice nada. Y tú estás aquí, ¿no? ¿O es que acaso Invernalia es poca cosa para una capitalina?

—Ya sabes que no —aún en un estado de relajo, Arya Stark era incapaz de mantenerse quieta. Su mano izquierda le daba vueltas a la espada y uno de sus pies no dejaba de moverse contra el suelo como si estuviese impaciente—. Solo pensaba en lo que debo hacer, en lo que _todos_ debemos hacer.

Le echó una mirada con significado, pero Arya decidió fijarse más de cerca en el mando de su espada, que, como Shireen bien sabía, solo era metal liso. La otra muchacha chasqueó los dientes con fastidio.

—Si tanto piensas en el futuro, eso quiere decir que ya elegiste tu señor esposo —«Astuta». Shireen se frotó la mejilla con la cicatriz, recordando el montón de cartas que tenía que responder.

Shireen no le respondió solo para hacerla molestar. Arya le levantó otra ceja y empezó a apuñalar al pobre muñeco de paja, ahora con más furia, imaginándose su propio señor esposo y lo que le haría.

Sus pretendientes, o no precisamente «suyos», sino de Rocadragón o en un futuro Bastión de las Tormentas, variaban entre Florents de los que nunca había escuchado hasta varios hijos segundos o terceros de lores a servicio de su tío Renly. Solo dos eran de otras partes fuera del Dominio y las Tierras de las Tormentas. Shireen suponía que tenía que sentirse con suerte de _al menos_ contar con hombres que querían pedir su mano, de hombres que no les importaba su marca al menos que con ella viniera un gran castillo, sin embargo, aquello sólo servía para hundirla aún más.

Su padre no le preguntaba en absoluto cómo iba aquel asunto y su madre era lo opuesto. Ella quería saber todo acerca de quiénes eran (que era absurdo porque casi todos eran de la Casa Florent) y si Shireen estaba siendo cortés con ellos y si estaba pensando con seriedad acerca de su futuro esposo (por supuesto que sí, Shireen no era nada más que obediente y responsable con sus tareas).

Era solo que no se veía con ninguno de ellos. Pasaba horas y horas tratando de pensar qué iba a escribir para que sonase cortés y perfectamente amigable, imaginando y agonizando en cómo serían y si se la llevarían bien, si les gustaba leer o lo aborrecían, si pasarían todo su matrimonio evitando el lado izquierdo de su cara. Solo una vez le pidió consejo a Davos y éste, con su personalidad simplista y romántica, le dijo que cuando lo viera a los ojos, ella sabría.

«Sí, claro —pensó con los labios apretados—. Como si fuera tan fácil».

* * *

El frío ya casi no la molestaba dentro del castillo donde se estaba más a gusto y por eso eran pocas las veces en las que Shireen se encontraba afuera por largos periodos de tiempo, como en aquel momento. Jon Nieve se iba al Muro, y solo los hermanos que quedaban y Lord Stark lo fueron a despedir. Shireen había querido ir a despedirse también, que, aunque no amigos, el muchacho era un presencia tranquilizadora durante su estancia en Invernalia, aun así, Selyse lo la dejó salir por ser algo no digno de su familia.

Solo a unos pocos metros fuera de las paredes del castillo fue hasta donde pudo escabullirse antes que Arya, de espaldas, le echara una mirada calculadora a su capa oscura. Shireen la calló con un dedo en los labios.

Lord Stark, solemne como siempre, palmeó a su hijo bastardo en la espalda y le dijo unas cuantas palabras que Shireen no pudo oír al estar varios metros por detrás del círculo familiar. Luego vinieron los hermanos, Robb, Sansa y Arya, ésta última tirándose a sus brazos como si fuera todavía una niña. Detrás de Jon Nieve, tres caballos y dos jinetes con capas negras lo esperaban serios.

Shireen no decidió ver más cuando la nariz se le puso fría.

Selyse y las doncellas no repararon en ella cuando entró al cuarto de la primera con ropa nueva. Selyse terminaba de escribir una carta y las doncellas doblaban la colcha de la cama, Shireen no se sorprendió de aquello, pero sí que su madre estuviese escribiendo personalmente una carta cuando era Shireen o el maestre quien lo hacían por ella usualmente. Cuando trató de preguntar lo que recibió fue una mirada suspicaz.

—Tu padre salió con Davos hacia Puerto Blanco, Lord Stark se le unirá en unas pocas horas —le comentó como si nada después de un rato—. No me mires así, mandé a Alla a que te buscara, pero estabas perdida.

—¿Y sabes por qué fueron?

Selyse hizo un gesto para restarle importancia y dijo—: Cosas del reino, me imagino.

Lo dejó hasta allí y Shireen tuvo que contentarse con la explicación. «¿Puerto Blanco? ¿Padre nunca mencionó Puerto Blanco?». Le dio vuelta a la conversación toda la tarde y cuando le habló a Arya (quien se encontraba callada y solemne), ésta se encogió de hombros y le dijo que su padre tampoco quiso contarle nada cuando le preguntó porque aquellos asuntos sólo lo hablaba o con Lady Catelyn o con Robb, su hermano mayor.

Arya y Nymeria no dejaban de vagar por el castillo sin propósito y hasta Sansa le comentó a Shireen lo cambiada que estaba su hermana durante un paseo por el Bosque de los Dioses. Shireen no encontraba cómo animarla y se figuró que la muchacha lo superaría con el tiempo, Jon Nieve visitaría Invernalia cuando Sansa se casara al frente del Arciano y nadie tendría tiempo para extrañarlo, o eso fue lo que razonó Shireen.

A Arya no le sirvió mucho de consuelo.

No fue sino hasta el noveno día, entre una nevada ligera y el alboroto de que uno de los lobos había alterado a los perros en la perrera, que Lord Stark, su padre y Davos regresaron de Puerto Blanco. Davos exudaba felicidad cuando la saludó con un abrazo, detrás de él, Devan Seaworth bajó de su caballo y corrió hacia ella. Sus brazos la rodearon y su mejilla descansó junto a la suya.

Sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que no sentía quién era quién. Contó varias respiraciones antes de que el aliento caliente de Devan le hiciera cosquillas junto a la oreja y dijera su nombre, solo su nombre.

* * *

Era difícil no pasar tiempo con Devan ahora que se encontraba allí con ella, tan cerca y a su lado. Después de años de una única comunicación a través de cartas, la única manera en la que podían hablar, esa extraña ocasión en la que se podían tocar y ver a diario desde su niñez era completamente nueva e increíble para ellos.

Devan seguía igual que siempre, más crecido y ancho, pero con la misma sonrisa y rostro honesta que tanto le gustaban a Shireen. Su cara no ocultaba nada, lo que hacía fácil saber cada emoción sentida: su alegría y la sorpresa cuando ella lo había envuelto en sus brazos también. Se pasaron horas hablando y escuchando por turnos acerca de los años aparte, incluso Shireen fingió que no sabía una anécdota de Devan cuando ella ya la había leído de una carta hace tiempo. Se sentía tan ligera y feliz que era increíble que no saliera flotando más allá de las paredes de Invernalia.

A veces Arya se les unía y acaparaba la atención de Devan preguntándole con una curiosidad insaciable mil y una cosas sobre sus viajes,Devan, por supuesto, respondía con igual entusiasmo. A esto, Shireen fruncía el ceño y fingía no molestarse con su amiga. Devan era _su_ amigo, no el de Arya.

Cuando la Stark la atajaba mirándola de aquella manera, su boca daba una vuelta burlona y de ella saldría alguna excusa sobre alimentar a Nymeria o ayudar a Sansa con su traje de bodas (lo que nadie, aparte de Devan, creía porque la loba cazaba su propia comida y Arya no era tan altruista para ayudar en cosas que odiaba). Shireen apreciaba el esfuerzo, aunque luego siempre escuchaba burlas de ella cuando estaban solas.

Shireen le mostró todo lo que pudo y todo lo que quiso, y en vez de describírselos como haría en el pasado, dejó que Devan se crease su propia opinión. «¿Qué piensas de esto? —le preguntaba, observándolo detenidamente, su cara tersa y sus ojos oscuros contra la nieve pálida— ¿Qué piensas del Arciano? Dime que no has visto uno más grande. Toca las paredes y dime qué sientes». Sus escapadas terminaban tarde en la noche, el manto de estrellas se apreciaba especialmente en el norte, donde las estrellas brillaban aún más que en la capital e incluso Rocadragón. Bajo de ellas fue donde la besó, con un poco de sorpresa porque aunque no era el primero entre ellos dos, si era el más importante hasta la fecha.

Representaba el reencuentro de viejos amigos y representaba algo más.

Sus manos acunaban sus mejillas, tan grandes que le cubrían media cara, ella se encontraba de puntillas y la nieve en los escalones de piedra casi hizo que los dos se resbalaran allí mismo. Entre risas, se separaron, pero ninguno dejó de tocar al otro, un punto caliente sobre las ropas que iba de un cuerpo al otro. Shireen se sentía arder.

En las mañanas se levantaba con una sonrisa, impaciente y lista. Selyse la miraba extrañada y Stannis serio como siempre, aunque no le quitaba la vista de encima en el desayuno. «Debe pensar que estoy rompiendo las reglas». El solo hecho de saber aquello, de saber que pensaba que estaba haciendo algo malo, mandó un disparo de energía dentro de ella.

Ese día, decidió pasarlo con Arya, que cada vez que se encontraban se quejaba de lo dejada que se sentía cuando ella estaba con Devan. La loba Nymeria, como siempre, seguía al lado de la otra muchacha, tan grande como un poni. Shireen ya no les tenía al verlos, pero cuando pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos la empezaban a poner nerviosa.

Se sentaron en una raíz de unos de los árboles del bosque, limpiándola de la nieve para no mojarse las faldas, o pantalones en caso de Arya. Allí, Shireen desenvolvió un pedazo grande del pastel que quedó del postre y se lo dio a Arya, que, al mismo tiempo, lo partía a la mitad y se lo daba a su loba. Se habría sentido mal de no haberle traído nada al animal si no fuese porque podía cazar perfectamente sola en el bosque.

—Ese Devan y tú… ¿Desde cuando lo conoces? —empezó ella, desinteresadamente en tono, pero lo opuesto en sus ojos.

—Somos buenos amigos, desde pequeños cuando vivía en Rocadragón —respondió entrecerrando los ojos. «¿A qué juega?». Nymeria había empezado a escarbar algo con el hocico y estaba llenando la nieve de tierra oscura.

—Si tu lo dices…

—¿A qué viene esto? Si es porque ayer estaba con él y no contigo, ya sabes que era porque no quería ver como tu mascota despedazaba aquel conejo.

—Solo querías que viera como lo atrapaba —Arya contestó enfurruñándose con los brazos cruzados—. Y para que sepas, Nymeria se lo comió completo.

Shireen no quiso imaginarse cómo fue el espectáculo y estuvo alegre de habérselo perdido.

—Volviendo al tema —resumió la otra muchacha—, Devan y tú parecen muy cercanos y estás diferente.

Se sentía diferente.

—¿Diferente… cómo? —preguntó, su cara enrojeciéndose del frío.

—Solo diferente —dijo, y luego—. Feliz.

El pastel en su boca sabía aún más dulce y suave de lo que esperaba. Se metió otro pedazo a la boca y le dio lo que quedaba a Arya, un gesto de gracias, silencioso ante los Dioses.

* * *

Cuando vio el sol saliendo por última vez sobre las murallas de Invernalia, todo estaba empacado y listo para el transporte, incluso las personas. En pocas horas tendrían que despedirse de la hospitalidad de los Stark y el último vestigio de calor que tendrían hasta que pasasen Aguasdulces, donde el clima era más templado. Llevaba su vestido más grueso y una capa con cuello de piel que era un regalo de Lord y Lady Stark, la capucha era muy grande para ella, pero para las noches en el camino sería perfecto para taparse de la brisa helada.

Su madre llevaba uno igual y su padre solo una de sus capas viejas que le servían para todo propósito. En una fila, los Stark residentes se inclinaron ante la Mano y Lord Stark y su padre intercambiaron un saludo con la cabeza. Shireen ya se había despedido de los Stark más jóvenes, con Robb que no había tratado por mucho tiempo y con Sansa que la abrazó y le deseó lo mejor con aquella voz tan suave. Arya no había querido despedirse y hasta la había evitado el día anterior, sin embargo, más tarde que temprano, Shireen la acorraló en uno de los pasillos y la obligó a que se despidiera con propiedad.

Estaba segura que alguna había soltado una lagrimilla, pero ninguna diría nada.

—Escríbeme —le avisó con una mirada que haría orgulloso a Stannis.

—Sí, mamá —le respondió Arya, rodando los ojos y una sonrisa en la esquina de los labios.

Dentro del carromato, su madre la miró con algo que no pudo descifrar. Por la ventana, la nieve caía y Devan montaba en su caballo, con la poca gracia que lo haría alguien que ha pasado años sin ver o montar uno. Se tapó la risa con la mano mientras que las demás doncellas subían también, la conversación de las damas empezó cuando lo caballos lo hicieron también, antes de echarse una siesta en el hombro de su madre, Shireen volvió la vista hacia el castillo.

La luz del día pintaba más grisácea que amarilla o naranja, el sol irreconocible entre las nubes brillaba débilmente. El castillo se perfilaba más y más pequeño mientras avanzaban hacia el sur, desde aquella distancia parecía algo imaginario, algo sacado de ensueño. Shireen cerró los ojos.


End file.
